


I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood

by languageismymistress



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Charlie forgets his shoes, Gawain and Owain are little shits, M/M, and wants to impress Eggsy, i need a hero, just wants to dress in peace, poor Charlie, whether he admits it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has his own room, locked up and carefree, therefore, hair brush singing is a must</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelaCinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelaCinderella/gifts).



Once the work was completed and he had a room to call his own, Charlie took it upon himself to make sure that the space was his and his alone. This meant that the locks on his door were to be Kingsman proof, mainly just Gawain and Owain and that his room was to not be entered, by anyone, including Eggsy. It was the first time that he had a place were no bad could get to him and interrupt, a place where he knows he is safe, something that he was still coming to terms with, no matter how many times Roxy tells him. 

 

With the “baby knights” having to train with the older, Charlie rolled himself out of bed, smiling at the lack of floor that his face came into contact with. Running his hand through his hair, he waddled over to his desk, pulling off his pajama pants, chucking on basic training clothes to have his ass kicked in, he was certain that he was against Eggsy today. Smiling at that thought, and then frowning at the smile, he looked in his mirror, wincing at the beautiful pillow mark across his face. Running his hands over his face, he hoped that the red marks would disappear like magic, frowning at the red marks that were still there. Grabbing his hair brush, he tried to flatten out some of the random strays that have decided to take on a Medusa style. Flicking on his radio, he tried to make his face look decent, not that he was trying to impress Eggsy, at all. Listening along to the music, his hips started to sway in time with the beat of the song, Bonnie Tylers voice echoing around his room as he turned to volume up. Giving a quick look around the room, knowing that no one and can get in but still checking, he flicked his hair brush in his hands, his feet beating along to the build of the chorus.

 

“Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood,” Double checking his room, he smiled into the hair brush, his mouthing along turning to song, his body shaking and twisting to the music. 

“I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight,” 

 

He sang along to the chorus, his body moving in time, feet dancing along the carpet, the flash of red dragging him away from his little non-dance routine. His head flicked over to the little window that a tiny part of the curtain wasn’t covering, the one part where you could look into the room, the part where someone, Gawain most likely, was filming, or had filmed, his routine given the lack of red light that was there now. Dropping the hair brush, he gave himself one last look over into the mirror, making sure that he looked somewhat decent, running out the door to chase down the soon to be dead Gawain.

 

Running into the corridor, he passed a confused Merlin and Harry talking, his body taking him into the dining hall where the Knights were all gathered around the stupid round table that was Harrys idea of ceremonial. Raising his eyebrow at the laughter coming from Gawain and Owain, tilted his head at the look coming from Roxy and Eggsy.

 

“Yes?” He looked over at the both of them.

 

“Where are your shoes?” Roxy looked down at his feet.

 

“Yeah, I know I aint as fancy as you lot but even I wear shoes,” Eggsy smiled, damn that smile. 

 

“Yeah Charlie, you look a bit flushed, been exercising?” Gawain smirked.

 

“Soon,” He gritted out.

 

“Meaning?” Gawain tilted his head.

 

“I will get my exercise chasing and killing you,” He smiled as sweetly as he could manage.

 

“Please don’t kill my Knights,” Harry patted him on the back.

 

“Why are you killin Gawain?” Eggsy crossed his hands over her chest, leaning back against Roxy.

 

“Yeah Charlie?” Gawain grinned.

 

“Dead to me,” Charlie glared, turning to leave the room.

 

“You may want some shoes,” Merlin shook his head, pointing to his feet.

 

“On it,” He huffed.

 

“Better be fast, we are on the hunt for a hero after breakfast,” Owain yelled out, stopping Charlie outside the door.

 

“Both, dead,” He turned, fixing his eyes on both of them. 

 

“See you soon,” Gawain waved, Owain blowing kisses from behind.

 

“Dead,” He shook his head.

 

Leaving the room, he heard Gawain talking to the others, he just prayed he wouldn’t show them the video, or, if he did, he just hoped he would be able to get revenge on him, and soon.


End file.
